New Girl
by bananaSauce
Summary: Sakura comes to Konoha HS and all the boys seem to take to her, but what happens when the hottest boys at school do too. SakuraxMulti


**New Girl**

**A/N: Hi this is my first fanfiction, so any reviews (whether they be good or bad) are appreciated. And I hope that you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be with Kiba or Sasuke. Just saying.**

…

**Day before school starts**

Sakura woke up groggy and threw off her cherry blossom bed sheets. She ran her hand through her shoulder length cotton candy locks. After a bit of debating she decided to take a shower, after all she needed to be fresh for tomorrow.

'My first day at Konoha High School, well I hope the people there are nice.' Sakura thought as she walked to her bathroom, turning on the shower.

…

After her shower, she changed into a pink tank top paired with some distressed cut-offs and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Sakura! Are you ready yet? You need to go get your school supplies." her mom called. 'Ugh. I totally forgot about supplies.' Sakura groaned, clearly displeased about having to do something productive on her last day of summer.

…

**At Staples**

Sakura walked into Staples to get some supplies and went to get herself a binder just to be smacked into by a blur of orange.

"Oh! I'm so sorry iwasjustgettingmyschoolsuppl ies and…" the orange blur stopped in awe of the girl on the ground in front of him.

"It's alright I was getting my supplies too." Sakura assured the cerulean eyed boy. "What?" she asked as she notice him staring at her.

"N-nothing… I'm j-just sorry" he stammered, "oh, by the way, my name's Naruto."

"Sakura."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Hey, you must be new around here, I've never seen you before."

"Yeah I just moved here last week, Mom got a new job."

"Are you going to Konoha High."

"Yea, you go there?"

"Yessss, YAYYY now we can be friends!" Naruto half-screamed.

"**Score! A friend, before school even starts!"** inner Sakura shouted, very pleased.

"Ok, sure, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"Bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye Naruto."

…

**At Sakura's House**

"Did you get what you need, honey?" asked Sakura's mom, as she was making stir fry.

"Yes and guess what?"

"What?"

"I met someone who goes to Konoha HS."

"Really, that's great who is it?"

"His name is Naruto."

"Good, now are you hungry?"

"Very." Sakura was salivating seeing as how she skipped breakfast.

…

**Next Morning**

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Sakura sat up and she got out of bed, shivering from the temperature change. She began to get dressed, deciding on a pair of simple, black leggings with a red tank top and an over sized sweater.

She sat down at her desk and applied her (minimal) makeup, only eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. She didn't really need makeup, she was very lucky and never had acne. Her skin was flawless, her hair had a beachy wave to it, and her eyes. They were stunning, absolutely stunning. There was always a twinkle in them even when she cried or was sad. They were a brilliant viridian, emerald color.

After she was ready she went downstairs, grab a coffee, bagel, ran out the door.

"Have a good first day, don't get in to any trouble." Sakura's mother called after her.

"Will do!" Sakura called back as she shut the door.

Sakura got into her white Porsche and sat down on her red leather seats **(A/N: my dream car :) **and drove off towards Konoha HS.

…

When she got there it seemed like everybody was already there, students were milling around laughing and talking to each other, most likely catching up on what happened over summer.

She got out of her car and gathered her things. She walked around for a few minutes when she realized that, she had no idea where anything was. I mean she knew that Konoha was a big school, but this place was huge. She had walked past the cafeteria and it had freakin' restraunts! Now she was walking through a crowded hall when she heard a familiar loud voice.

"Hey! There you are!"

"Hn, shut up dobe."

"TEME!"

"Hi Naruto." Sakura greeted looking over the raven haired boy next to him, wondering why he looked familiar.

"Teme, say hi."

"Hn."

"TEME!"

"Hn… hi." Sasuke said, not really looking at her.

"Hi." said Sakura still wondering where she had met him (because she was sure she had). She couldn't really see his face, his hair covered it and he was looking down.

**Sasuke's POV**

The dobe had introduced me to the girl he had been telling me about. God I just hope she won't be another fangirl. I mean really? I know I'm good looking, but they need to leave me alone.

So, anyways, Naruto introduced me to the girl, I didn't look up because I don't want her glomping me the second I meet her, whoever she is.

But now I'm just standing here lost in my thoughts, while Naruto is attempting to flirt with her.

'Hn, what the fuck, I might as well see what she looks like, after all I am a bit curious.' I slightly tilted my head up, and as my eyes trailed up her body I'll admit, only to myself , that I was impressed. She had a great figure; nice legs, great ass, flat stomach, boobs on the smaller side, and- wait- was that- pink hair.

"Sakura?"

"wha- Sasuke?"

…

**Thank you thank you thank you so much for reading. I hope it was decent. All comment good or bad are welcome. **

**Read and review!**


End file.
